Kung Fu Panda: Revival of the Murky Phoenix - My Idea
by lola3934
Summary: To the Valley of Peace returns the Dark Phoenix, Po and the Furious Five must once again put up a fight, but if they can save the Valley of Peace. This is a continuation of my previous story, Kung Fu Panda 3 - My Idea.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Long ago, when Oogway, he was young made a lot of great things, namely neutralized demons and Ke-Pa, but they weren't, the only ones, who defeated the old Master.

Before coming Oogway'a to the Valley of Peace, the valley ravaged and destroyed a variety of powerful and dark beings, an example is Ke-Pa, but many years after the defeat of Ke-Pa valley attacked very large creatures, it was phoenixes, and the most powerful Lěngbīngbīng of them, tried to destroy the Jade Palace and Oogway'a, but Oogway used against him, his Hero Chi, neutralized it in a similar way as Ke-Pa, but doing so can not be sustainable when Oogway died a Hero Chi force was given Po, but for a very long time, Po did not know that is the hero Chi and in addition acted like a selfish and at that time the power that prevented Lěngbīngbīng'a weakened enough that he could get free.

Once this is done, he flew up Azure Montain, to the closed, by Oogway other phoenixes, but it was away from the Valley of Peace a few thousand miles, Lěngbīngbīng finally released half a year after the defeat of Ke-Pa and the time will come soon, clashes between Lěngbīngbīng'iem and other phoenixes and the Dragon Warrior and the the Furious Five.

The Master Oogway, however, had many more secrets and powers, namely, he have a powerful Power Fire and gave it to someone who deserves it, someone who can appreciate what you have and suffer for a long time, to overcome Lěngbīngbīng'a this person will have to find out who she is and help Hero Chi, which he has developed since the last battle skills and now believes that no one can beat him, but if he's right.

It is, however, a person who has struggled with Lěngbīngbīng'iem, that person is The Master Shifu, who was fourteen, tried to help his Master, and only he knows what he can do Lěngbīngbīng, but he also knows that he will return and will try to destroy the Valley of Peace.

**And here is the continuation of my previous story, I am not the owner of Kung Fu Panda.****English is not my language, so I hope you understand my story, for linguistic and grammatical errors, sorry.**

**Please, constructive reviews, I also wanted to ask you something, the namely soon should I start the next part of my story, which is in Polish, but I do not know whether to begin, when I write this story, or after the end of the story, if I start in the course of writing this story, it updates will be less frequent, but on the other hand, if I start that story in the course of writing this story, it the translation will appear after the end of the story, especially since the story is not long, so ask for your opinion on the matter.**

**I hope you enjoy the story, this chapter is quite short, I just prologues, I write fairly short.****Greetings to all who read and write review, the next chapter soon.**


	2. Bad news

**I thought this story would be better to read, but I hope, that not everyone knows or have little time for reading, but thank you, appreciate, that some read it, well, I will not stop you, it so my minor point, and now I wish you a pleasant reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Bad news**

From the moment, when Po defeated Uranos, it's been almost six months, in the Valley of Peace was the beginning of November, autumn meant that all the trees matured and began to lose leaves, Po and Tigress lay beneath the Tree of Healing, lay in silence for nearly an hour, she lay beside them board for checkers, lay with intertwined hands, fell on them from time to time the leaf with of so-called apple tree, so they lay in silence until Tigress decided to break the silence.

Tigress: Po, how you think, which is time is?

Po: Should be a few minutes after two o'clock.

Tigress: Good.

Po: Why do you ask, you bored, the time spent with me?

Tigress: No, just, recently since I have achieved a inner peace is less training and you too, and yet we should not stop training, especially since the rest are trained.

Po: Tigress, but I wanted me to train more often, but Master Shifu says all the time that we not need to train, the only thing we should be doing more, it meditation and reading scrolls.

Tigress: It's interesting, so why not meditate as before, why do we always start to do something, only when someone threatens the valley, China, or the world.

Po: I do not know, but I think we do it unconsciously, like that now you start thinking about training for six months and not say anything about it.

Tigress: Can actually something coming, but first we need to talk about this with Master Shifu.

Po: Good, but a little while, do not make me go back to the reality that we have to save the world again, and I think that you can you, lose.

Tigress: Nothing me not will be, like for a change, for someone I'm going to save him.

Po: You're right except, but I think that when you do not training, nobody here does not rotate, so we have time to ourselves.

Tigress: Time for yourself, so tell me why, we're coming here almost every day, we sit, or we lie and we say nothing, because you know, so is already takes two months, and previously rarely when missed us topics.

Po: Tigress, you know, too much you think about what might happen or happens, someone very wise told me, "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift of fate, and the gifts are there to enjoy them''.

Tigress: You know, it they were a very wise words, Dragon Warrior (she bowed to him)

Po: You don't joke

Tigress: I'm not joking Po.

Then they lay in silence and they watched what was happening in the village, when he came to them Crane.

Crane: You must immediately move to the Hall of Heroes, Master Shifu is calling you, an urgent matter.

Tigress: Well I thought by now that nothing interesting will happen.

Po: I wonder what's going on, but you always have the right and this time too.

Tigress: Do not overdo it, but I know that when something happens, but it is an instinct that is assigned to my genre.

Po: You're too modest, but better get we're coming.

Then we all went to the hall of heroes.

**Hall of Heroes:**

The other members Five were already in place, Po, Tigress and Crane immediately joined them, and then Master Shifu spoke.

Shifu: Dear students, I have for you the wrong information, I am afraid that a bad and dark phoenix, which was neutralized by Oogway'a, freed himself, he called themselves Lěngbīngbīng and wants to destroy the Valley of Peace, China and the world, probably went on top of Azure, would to free the rest of the phoenixes, it can him disposed of, using all the Chi energy, but as we know, so far only Po, is able to use and to fully control your Chi, rest does not much he can, but I hope that during the fight Tigress help Po, in particular, that it should develop their skills, and more thing, when I was fourteen years old, Lěngbīngbīng for the first time, he attacked the Valley, I fought with him, and I know what it can do and the fight against it will be extremely difficult and, of course, someone has to tell the villagers have to be ready for possible evacuation, I know Crane fly to the village and tell all.

Crane: Of course Master.

Then the crane flew to the village, and at that time everyone was talking at the Palace with each other about what you said Shifu.

Po: I again someone wants to destroy the world, but whether I do I always have to face with the leader of bandits.

Tigress: Do not overdo always I fight with you, I help you, remember.

Po: That's not the point, but always, and so I must to fight self, I wanted just once, would on my position to fight, he was for example Monkey.

Monkey: Oh, no, I do not even have special powers, just like you, and it not I Po, I was elected on the Dragon Warrior.

Po: Yeah, but we're a team, and yet everything is resting on my shoulders.

Viper: Do not overdo it, you and so you have the best of all of us, except maybe Tigress, she also has a nice, both of you are very strong and hard to they beat you, so fight against the most powerful enemy it your plot.

Po: Well, yes, but it's not as easy as you might think.

Tigress: Po, stop acting like a lazybones, because we have important indirection to do.

Po: Yes, but there is something more important, but I'll tell you what I mean just like Lěngbīngbīng'a overcome and forgive me, but lately I have head into battle.

Tigress: Po, stop acting like a child, you are the Dragon Warrior and no one cares that you can't focus on the fight, you must to focus and you stop drain, as you usually it do.

Viper: Wow, even though he is your boyfriend, you still criticize him.

Tigress: The fact that is my boyfriend does not relieve him from training and defense of the valley, the country or the world, this small change will not change our character.

Monkey: Yes, but Tigress since the girlfriend Po, she changed it is more sociable, have a sense of humor and a lot of other positives, whereas Po despite of everything he too has changed themselves, he stoped stay out of trouble, especially those, which he himself caused, in addition to this, the tension as between them they have been discharged, usually would discharge it, they must to fight each other, even in training, and now almost no training both are great, and in addition they do not conflict during the fight.

Po: An interesting request of, actually in the last time, I did not destroy anything, I don't free any demon, and don't any criminals brought to the palace.

Tigress: Yes, because I keep watch you, because with you are worse than with a child.

Monkey: Because he have, not a mature mind.

Viper: Stop, Po just is a little not responsible, and therefore gets into trouble, but as I, in not fall, it can of them out, and now residing with the Tigress, who never gets into any trouble, but they in a positive manner both interact.

At this point the Crane arrived.

Crane: People are ready to evacuate.

Tigress: Well, now Po, you're going to meditate with me?

Po: Yeah, sure Kitty.

Tigress: Po how many times do I have to tell you how much I do not like it the diminutive.

Po: Oh well, come on.

At that time, the Azure Mountain.

Suddenly from the darkness emerged themselves Lěngbīngbīng with its beak extracted the energy that made up the hole in the wall, then advance further phoenixes flew, there were about a thousand if not more, then flew towards the Valley of Peace.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter, I hope that the story quickly find new readers, thank you to all who read this story.**

**For any errors that may occur, of course, sorry, as to the questions, that I asked recently, however I think that maybe I'll start that story, furthermore that recently I started to pursue my other idea, I'll post updates as soon as I can.**

**And I ask you to review!**


	3. Preparing for battle

**Hello all, readability of my story after the release of the final chapter has increased, of which I am very glad and thank you for reading, and now I will not any longer detain, I wish you a pleasant reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Preparing for battle**

A few minutes, after the all, important matters, Tigress and Po, they went back to the Tree of Healing, they began to meditate, after three hours, Tigress concluded, that meditation it is enough, so she decided to start training.

Tigress: Po you are going to train, in the training room?

Po: Why, after all, enough to that we will be using the Chi energy.

Tigress: Po, but you see I can not use the Chi energy, or at least not like you.

Po: You know, if at least in this I'm expert, I can teach you.

Tigress: Well, if you really want, what do I do Po?

Po: Create as much energy Chi as you can.

Tigress: How do I do that?

Po: Focus on energy flows through your whole body, feel it in your hand, you are in your hands.

Tigress did what he said Po, but it did not work out.

Tigress: Po, how I have feel it, when I do not feel anything, and especially in the hands.

Po: Tigress, hands they are not a problem, the problem is your attitude, right from the start, you assume, that nothing will come of it.

Tigress: I always so I say, when something do not go to me.

Po: Well, close your eyes, imagine that in your hands is a powerful energy that comes out of you, think of, how have color and why so is, what form it takes on.

Tigress in her hand she saw the red ball, she doesn't know, why it is red, but she could see it, then opened her eyes and indeed in her hand was a red ball.

Tigress: Po, if I can make that orb will bigger?

Po: You can, but the more energy liberate the harder it is to control it, so be careful.

Tigress began to focus, and energy in her hands grew and grew, it became a huge orb, but Tigress always had it under control, but at some point she realized that this is also her the life energy.

Tigress: Po, what do I do with this energy?

Po: You can try to hit it, in a rock.

Tigress: But this energy may be needed me, right.

Po: Yes, this is your life energy.

Tigress: I can absorb it somehow?

Po: Yes.

Tigress: Tell me what to do.

Po: Focus on energy and the thought of that energy comes back to you, imagine that energy is slowly starting to fade.

Tigress began to do what he told her Po and soon she absorbed energy.

Tigress: I can liberate and I can absorb the energy of Chi.

Po: So, you came out better than me at first, when you will the experience of energy as I do, it'll be you better than me.

Tigress: Maybe, but I have this strange feeling, since I absorbed energy, we can go for a walk in the woods, where once we walked, when we were just friends.

Po: Well, if that's, what you want.

Then they went into the woods, they walked just half an hour, when Tigress said.

Tigress: Po, we can now fight each other?

Po: What happened, did I do something wrong, that you want to beat me up.

Tigress: No, I just I have to fight with someone.

They stood facing each other, each in its attack position, then Tigress began to inflict blows to the Po, but he blocked her every hit had not attacked her after a few minutes Po he asked.

Po: Tigress, you've had enough?

Tigress: No.

Po: You know I can hardly keep up with you, but not in the physical sense, but per your mind.

Tigress: Me too, but since we have achieved a balance, I can think different thoughts, some with command me to do something that I do not want to.

Po: Can you tell me something about these minds?

At the moment, stopped fighting.

Tigress: You better not, you can't understand, and you can even with laugh about it or you can use it.

Po: How are these thoughts, whether you listen to them and whether act on you physically?

Tigress: There is quite a strange thought, I do not listen to them, and yes in a sense, act on me physically.

Po: I don't know what I advise you with, but the best you should talk with Master Shifu.

Tigress: Yes, I think you're right, it can also having all kinds of weird thoughts.

Po: Yeah, maybe, I'd better, we get back to the Palace.

Tigress: Well, if it comes to conversation, after the battle of the phoenix.

Po: I have a question, why you don't listen to these thoughts, maybe they advise you well and how you listen, you may already to you do not they come back.

Tigress: Because these thoughts not concern only me, and besides, certainly not advise me any good, believe me.

Then together they returned to the palace, and they went into the courtyard, where they met the with Viper.

Viper: Where you were, Master Shifu from a few hours training with us in the training room and just the two of you nowhere have, he ordered me to look for you.

Po: We was on training.

Viper: I wonder what you trained.

Tigress: Kung fu and, you will be good enough to not interfere in my business, and now let's go to the training room.

Then in the three of they headed to the training room.

In the hall all trained very hard on machines, Po, Tigress and Viper immediately rushed on the track training.

At that time, Lěngbīngbīng and other phoenixes started to open, using his power, a portal that will take them straight to the Valley of Peace.

In the training room have passed a few hours and it was evening, so Master Shifu told everyone to go to sleep, would regenerated your strength for tomorrow, they all did, as told, but no one liked the silence before the fight.

* * *

**It's the end of the third chapter, thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, for errors that may possibly arise, I'm sorry, so writing these stories I've gotten better at English, although in some cases, what I would do without my well-wishers friends, to whom when I do not understand something ask for help, but the last time it happens to me rarely.**

**I am also glad that recently I could help someone by sharing your ideas.**

**And I almost forgot to ask for a review!**


	4. Start of battle

**Hi all, I know that long did not update, but recently began the prologue of my next story, which for now is in Polish, if anyone read my other story Crying for Comfort, you could get the impression that translation my history from Polish to English bores me and be able to understand it in the sense that I am going to break the story. No, I'm not going to interrupt the story, even if sometimes the translation in certain moments of beginning to bore me, but that's only because I have trouble translating something, or story at certain moments, writing some of the chapters is difficult for me, but the Polish version also, I'm also the kind of sentence, that If we start something you should finish it.**

**But if anyone has any opinions on this story, or if considered, that is boring, let them write reviews, or PM to me, any opinion on the story, it will be valuable for me and at least I'll know, what are you interesting in, but if it bothers you, that recently I update more slowly, but on it nothing can not help, and if someone it catches the eye and is therefore disappointed, I can say that I did not like this, that a few days the lack of updates, but I can not update the way they used to, that of one day, I wrote four chapters, and now I will not any longer detain, I wish you all a pleasant reading.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Start of battle**

In the Valley of Peace was morning, Po and Furious Five came out of his room and greeted his Master, then everyone went to the kitchen, Po did rolls with beans and Tigress though she's a girl Po, still eat your tofu instead of rolls with beans, then Po he sat down next to her, they both ate, looking at each other, but the rest of the Furious Five did not suit it.

Monkey: Po, Tigress, if you are going to kiss, it's not at eating.

Po: What do you mean Monkey, you've never been in love.

Mantis: Falling in love is not anything in common, you just behave as if no one other than you was not there.

Tigress: You have no right, between me and Po, nothing has changed, when we quarreled and fought for any reason, it was bothering you, now too, you can not accommodate.

Crane: The fact that no quarreled much, better it is for breakfast, but now I overreacting in the other direction.

Po: Do not exaggerate, except that Shifu said we can do what we want, within reason, so this is nothing compared to when we, turned off the common sense.

Tigress: I'm curious, what do you mean, because I somehow can not imagine this what would happen if we turned off the common sense.

Po: I guess better, that you don't know.

Tigress: But I would prefer to know, too bad I can not read your mind.

Po: Well, but that's another day.

Tigress: Well if you say so.

Then everyone went to the training room, they are training for an hour, when the alarm sounded that attack the village.

Everyone including Master Shifu moved to the village when they got there they saw a whole bunch of phoenixes, there were just over a thousand, but to defeat them they had to find Lěngbīngbīng'a, but did not know what he looks like when he suddenly emerged from the largest of the phoenixes, they knew that this Lěngbīngbīng, Po and Tigress immediately rushed towards him.

When he saw them, he immediately began to attack them with his power, but Po obscured them, their energy shield, but Lěngbīngbīng did not create orb, just attack all the time, and Po, he could no longer hold his shield, on the appendix the others, even with the help of Master Shifu did not go too well , the all need her help, Tigress had to decide whether to help Po, or the other and the Master, but decided to help Po, she stated that the Master and the others cope, whereas Po is alone, so it has a much lower chance of survival, then she focused, her hands began to emit energy, but she decided to strike a blow at the same time and strike energy, in the hope that it will stop for a moment.

She ran towards Lěngbīngbīng'a and hit him with all his strength, he fell to the ground, and Po, he could release his shield, but they both know that is not the end, then Po, he attacked Lěngbīngbīng'a with his energy Hero Chi and Chi blow was as strong as the one that beat Ke-Pa, but it was not enough, they had to join forces, Tigress seeing that the energy Po does not work, on the Lěngbīngbīng'a such as on Ke-Pa, so she decided to help to him, She began themselves focused and began to emerge from its her the energy, she produced a very large amount this energy and used this against Lěngbīngbīng'owi, after that strike, Lěngbīngbīng he lost passed out, but however he was alive. However they know, how going to the others, so Po and Tigress they decided, so they left Lěngbīngbīng'a and they moved to the others. Tigress she used her Chi and kung fu, Po he used his Chi and Hero Chi, but didn't use his kung fu, however together, they began besmear the remaining phoenixes.

Master Shifu also used his Chi, but others tried to fight in the only way they can, but they were not effective at all, but Po, Tigress and Master Shifu led to no consciousness nearly two hundred phoenixes, but they were tired and had to remember, that all, not conscious phoenixes, are alive and need to be careful and whether not conscious phoenixes not wake up, have to be careful on the other, whether they're okay, and watch the inhabitants of the village.

They managed to overpower two hundred and fifty Phoenixes, when he began to wake up Lěngbīngbīng and again began to attack, Po and Tigress had to leave Shifu because they had to fight back from Lěngbīngbīng'iem.

As soon as they walked toward Lěngbīngbīng'a started to attack him again but he also attacked them and even though, that Po, he was very tired, he had to run back to your shield, Tigress however tried to do what the previous time, she has gathered the energy and she ran towards Lěngbīngbīng'a but this time the attack did not work for him. They had to come up with something new, then she came up with the idea that strengthen the shield Po and she will try to make the bounced energy in his direction Lěngbīngbīng'a, she's focus and began to strengthen the shield and she managed to, then she tried to make, would the shield has become elastic, she tried so for a few minutes, but she could not, so she said of their plan Po.

Tigress: Po, I have a plan, but I can not this make, the shield has to be flexible, I hope that you know how to do it.

Po: Oh, sure, I'll do how you punishing.

Then Po he tried to make, would the shield has to become be flexible, but the Tigress stopped doing it, so Po he could not.

Po: Tigress, do it as before.

Tigress: Good.

Then they both began to focus on the shield to become elastic, and after several minutes of power headed Lěngbīngbīng'a shield against him knocking him, then Po and Tigress began to attack him, Po also turned his kung fu skills, the blow made Lěngbīngbīng has again not conscious, but still alive at that time Five and Master Shifu overpowered three phoenixes, making them have been about seven hundred and forty.

However, while trying to overcome these phoenixes, Lěngbīngbīng can still wake up at least five times, so they begin to attack remaining phoenixes, before Lěngbīngbīng wake up, but if they have yet to beat Lěngbīngbīng'a at least five times, they will the need to save energy, for the final defeat him, then again began to attack remaining phoenixes, when defeated, but rather overpowered three hundred phoenix, they were on the verge of exhaustion of energy, however, Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis were careful, would, not conscious phoenixes not woken up too quickly throwing them a series of punches and kicks.

Tigress, was already exhausted, she has never been so weak, at some point began to make her do the dark before her the eyes, then the world began to spin, legs began to bend under her, she fell, and in less than in a minute she lost consciousness.

Po immediately ran to her, checked her pulse and he called the rest, would to take her by the wayside, somewhere away from the battle, did as told, Viper checking her vital signs, and mantis tried to revive her using his techniques of nerve, this time Po returned to the fight, but I still think about Tigress and what to do if Lěngbīngbīng wake up again, as him disposed of without her.

* * *

**This is the end, I hope that you write reviews or PM and say how you liked, over my English I'm still working, so if there are any mistakes I apologize, and back to the story, do you think that the Tigress regain consciousness and would help Po, all it will in the next chapter.**


	5. New powers

**Phew, finally, so Chapter 5 is ready, I have to say that today I read the end of the story, one of my favorite authors and I have to say that I'd really like to write such fantastic stories of how he, in addition, I am angry, because in the second chapter of my story in Polish, I wanted to and I could write more, but that's what I write and what I want to write are two different stories, I did not write a single piece, I try as much as I can, but this omission has its justification, namely the charger for my laptop is not working and I wrote under the threat of off a laptop, without saving the text and somehow that it came out, on an additive my phone me fell, this chapter also may have some faults, which there very I fear, sorry for the lack of updates, but without the hardware is not possible to write anything at all, I want to also say that I am delighted response for Kung Fu Panda 3 - My Idea****, people who now read, and most recently after the final completion of my previous story read it and commented, thank you wind up me to write another story and adds the power of my ideas, which is, after reading that story, some have lost their direction, but when I look at the index, I see that I always find a solution that does not fall out of the original, for the time being, I will not any longer, and I wish you all a pleasant reading and later to finish what I mean.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**New powers**

Tigress woke up, under the Tree of Healing, but really in the real world was not conscious.

She saw the Master Oogway'a, walked over to her.

Oogway: Tigress, relax, you are in the deepest part of your mind.

Tigress: I know, but I wonder why?

Oogway: You're here to find out that you have special powers.

Tigress: What powers, I have no power, Po have a Hero Chi, but I do not have anything.

Oogway: You have, is that Po have a Hero Chi is one of my powers, which I gave my chosen those, but there is still Power The Fiery Strength and this power, I gave you.

Tigress: Me, but why, because I'm not anyone important.

Oogway: You are too modest, the power, I gave you, because I thought that you are worth it and deserve it.

Tigress: Thank you, Master.

Oogway: I chose you, you would could always help Dragon Warrior, from the beginning I did not see you as the Dragon Warrior, but I knew that unlike Tai Lung'a you will understand this and you will help Dragon Warrior.

Tigress: I do not know what to say, but how do I unleash this power?

Oogway: Believe in yourself and be liberated in the same way as your Chi, but it will be in the form of fire.

Tigress: I understand, but whether the fire can hurt me?

Oogway: No Tigress, you do not feel, that you possess this the fire, strengthens your Chi, increases your very strong instinct, it improves your concentration and increase your strength.

Tigress: Amazing and it will help me in the fight against Lěngbīngbīng?

Oogway: Yes, it will help you, but first you have to show that you can trigger the fire.

Tigress focused, and this time her hand began to emit fire, ruled over it one hundred percent, then the absorbed energy as, after learning of the Po.

Tigress: Master, whether this energy is also my life energy?

Oogway: Yes, but the faster you recover, but I must tell you that when you leave the deepest part of your mind, even if you come back here, it's never can me see again, I think that after death, but so I'll see you one last time.

Tigress: But why, do not leave me, Master, I still need your and Master Shifu, help.

Oogway: Be glad you could see me even after my death, I told you everything you need to know, and if you need my help, you must contact the Po, not without reason, I chose it for the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress: How does it, and it was not an case?

Oogway: No, the cases do not exist one without the other can not live, especially after what happened to you, and after all the purpose and so you were, if not Po, you were you Dragon Warrior, but whether your life it was would change, in the real world Po terribly worried about you and it is proof that one without the other is not able to live, but more should be back by now.

Tigress: Well, but I still have this one question, and Master Shifu was would proud of me that I was the Dragon Warrior?

Oogway: Treated to you as usual, an additive to put more responsibility on you that you already have a lot.

Tigress: Well, thank you for your trust and hope that we'll meet Master.

Then it started make her a dark before her eyes and she began to return.

At this time, Po he had to fight behind two, with the help of Master Shifu, he managed to bring to unconsciousness not more than three hundred phoenixes and was lucky, because Lěngbīngbīng after the last them hits still has not woken up, but his mind is still swirling around Tigress, he was able to knock down phoenix six hundredth of a thousand, when the rest of the Furious Five began to speak, that the Tigress wakes up.

Tigress slowly opened her eyes when she saw how much he did Po at this time, she was quite surprised, but she was not the only one who woke up at the same time Lěngbīngbīng, also began to wake up and immediately began to attack, but it is also as fast as she could rushed to attack him, threw herself at him, attacking him kung fu, but I quickly remembered that she should use her Chi, then remembered that Master Oogway gave her power and should use it, just as her was Po that he was surprised that the tigress has more attack power.

Po: Tigress, you should rest for awhile.

Tigress: I can handle it, we need to stop him.

Lěngbīngbīng again attacked them with his power, but Po a overshadowed them with his shield, he was so tired that he had trouble keeping the shield, so Tigress decided to try his new power, she began to focus, and her hands began to emit fire, it was the her fire, it was her life energy, which her has not much been, If her exhausted, it is going to die.

She attack Lěngbīngbīng'a this time she was trying to kill him on the battlefield was still three hundred eighty conscious phoenixes, ordered Po would stopped them, and she then destroy them, she threw in him a few fireballs, but they were not very effective at some point she to combine the Chi and the power of fire and attacked Lěngbīngbīng'a in the same way as he her, but in that style of fighting could win only stronger.

Seeing Po she knew, that she has to do everything to defeat Lěngbīngbīng'a and it still would have been best to help Po and most importantly, to help after the Po, although it was a bit of energy to survive, but how to do it.

She concentrated all the forces we have yet begun to leave her, but slowly began to dominate the balance and finally after a few minutes I affected Lěngbīngbīng'a its power, then began to fry his power, but power Lěngbīngbīng'a made burning it was not possible, then directed its fire power in such a way as to turn it into your chi energy, and finally after half an hour of fighting made Lěngbīngbīng broke, and she fell to her knees, however, you first have to help Po and Master Shifu overpower other conscious phoenixes, and then destroy them in the same manner as Lěngbīngbīng'a.

She walked toward the Po and began to attack the other phoenixes, last of her strength.

Po: Tigress, it's okay, because in my opinion you should not yet, consume any more power.

Tigress: I'll give advice, Lěngbīngbīng fell, so now we can finally stop these phoenixes.

Po: Yes, but you're already weak, and if you will continue to fight to, it you die.

Tigress: I'll be fine, I lick themselves, besides what I have to lose if I die I will finally have peace of mind and can finally get to know your family and see Oogway'a again, and If come on about you'll see themselves when you die, so what it behind a loss.

Po: Tigress, but is still so many things we haven't done, I had to tell you about what would happen if we off common sense, you remember.

Tigress: I remember, though, and so I think I know what you mean, and besides, since overcome these phoenixes probably will not die right away, so believe me, I can do it and I can tell you that we do a lot of things together, even those not related to combat, and as far as my family is already met her and I'm not going to lose her, and even sometime in the future I plan to enlarge it, so do not worry about me, because I in the port Shen, you could lose me.

Po: All right, but be careful, and it about children, you are told seriously, because you do not even like kids.

Tigress: I'll be careful, and so I said seriously, children are an important step towards adulthood, you can not remember.

Po: Okay, now we let's fight.

Then we both started to attack, they used their power and kung fu after two hours, finally managed to subdue the last phoenix.

Tigress then began to destroy them, in the beginning it was not easy, but after fifty phoenix fallen into the so-called trans and could very easily and very quickly destroy them one by one, when finished, but it was midnight when she tried to say something, but before she open his mouth, it began to make her dark before the eyes and she fainted.

Po immediately caught her when he looked around the village saw that it was completely destroyed and that they will have to tomorrow to start helping in the reconstruction of the village, but first you have to find a doctor who takes care of a Tigress.

* * *

**And the chapter is finished, a few minutes after midnight, I'm tired, but when I started to translate, at some point I could not stop, he's probably a lot of mistakes, so I apologize for that, so back to what I wrote earlier, noting that my previous story still enjoys popularity, I decided to change the name of my history of Revival Dark Phoenix, on Kung Fu Panda: Revival of the murky Phoenix my Idea, I know many, but it seems to me that the better, do not know when you may receive the following chapter with for minor inconvenience.**

**And one more thing, please review.**


	6. Dreams

**Okay, so the next chapter is ready, I hope that it does not stand back from the story, after the change of title, except that in my stories, have recently I do some changes, another story, which is now in the Polish language is written in a completely new style, but this story, I will lead to the end in the old style even if someone wants to see my new style, it the final chapter Crying for comfort, I will write in this new style, so If someone thought he abandoned that story, the final chapter will write as soon as possible, in addition I am going to write to the continuation and recently I came up with a new idea that will be realized soon.**

**Well, in this story have been me only two chapters, a break in the Polish version meant that a translation can be further extended, in general the idea, which I want to realize, make that even after the end of the Polish version, the translation will have to wait, but while what this the story. I will not stop anymore longer. I wish you all a pleasant reading.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Dreams**

Po immediately took, not conscious Tigress to the Palace, in the same time, Crane, he flew seek doctor, Viper, was checking all vitals functions Tigress, and Mantis tried to revive tigress, after ten minutes they reached the palace, Po, took a Tigress, to her room, then Crane, he arrived with a doctor.

It was a sheep, one of the employees of the Palace, called Xiǎo Ling, quickly went to work, for starters checked her pulse.

Xiǎo Ling: Small, very weak pulse, almost not noticeable.

Po: So, will live, if anything it safe?

Xiǎo Ling: If the heart rate drops, it's going to die, so I have to, resuscitate her.

Then Xiǎo Ling began to resuscitate Tigress, after twenty minutes, the heart rate increased and, finally, everyone can breathe a sigh of relief.

But in mind Tigress was still quite far to get back to the real world.

**Dream Tigress:**

Tigress was in a dark tunnel on your right hand side saw Po, Master Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane and yet many people she knew and did not know, and to her left saw Oogway Master, Master Thunder Rhino and many other people who she do not know, at the start wondering what's going on, but after a while she realized that she must make a choice here, on the right side are people who are still alive, and on her left were those who are no longer alive, but she realized that if she make the wrong choice will not be a second chance, she remembered what she had said during the fight that if she dies there will be no loss, but later said that he had had a family and he wants to enlarge it, and that Po could not believe what she said, she thought it would be nice to still be able to see the family, about which she said, and she decided to start running in the direction of the living, she got up but she was so weak that she could not stay on his feet, she was shocked, but I began to try to run on all fours, she began to run, but world of the living began to move away from her, she ran, she saw a lot of white tunnels, decided that, since she can not reach into their friends, it jump in one of these tunnels, she selected first from the shore and jumped.

**Reality:**

Po: I hope she wake up soon, that in general he wakes up.

Xiǎo Ling: Relax, is a strong person, and certainly he wakes up, but it will take some time, and when she wakes up will very poor.

Po: How weak?

Xiǎo Ling: Enough that a few weeks, will certainly, she will has trouble getting around.

Po: We can do something, would to she wake up faster?

Xiǎo Ling: The only thing you can do is wait.

Then the doctor came out, leaving the Po and the rest of the Furious Five.

It was quite late, so we all decided to go to sleep, tomorrow they will have to help rebuild the village.

At that time, Tigress, she found inside the portal, in to this which she jumped.

**Dream Tigress:**

Tigress, she found themselves front of the Hall of Heroes, she felt that it regained strength, suddenly, they ran up to her, two little tigers, she noticed that there were it two little girls, then ran to her, little boy panda, Tigress slightly frightened themselves them and immediately aligns its position in the fight, when she saw in the distance Po, which immediately he went to her.

Po: All right, honey, someone attacking you?

Tigress: Yes, the children.

Po: Our children, attacking you?

Tigress: Our, like this?

Po: Our kids, you're sure every thing's okay, maybe you hit your head, because to forget about your own children?

Tigress: Yes, I think you're right, because I trained.

Po: You trained, you not doing this since the death of Master Shifu.

Tigress: Death Master Shifu?

Po: Yes, but that's because we are the Grand Masters Jade Palace.

Tigress: We are the Grand Masters, but what about the rest of the Furious Five?

Po: They still training, but that under our eye.

Tigress: Well, then, take me to the restaurant his father.

Po: Tigress, it too you've forgotten.

Tigress: Like, what about I've forgotten?

Po: After my dad died earlier than Master Shifu, the restaurant is now ours.

Tigress: But since you are here, it means, that you've closed the restaurant.

Po: No, I've hired several employees, as in the Palace.

Tigress: Well, I guess I'd better, as I go to bed.

Then, she headed for the barracks, where on the hallway, she met the Viper.

Viper: Good morning, Mrs. Master.

Tigress: Mrs. Master, no one me, so not called, since time, when Po came to Palace.

Viper: But they all say yes to you, because you are Grand Master Jade Palace, namely since death of Master Shifu.

Tigress: How much has passed since his death?

Viper: I think this year will be eight years.

Tigress: Eight years, and my children, how old are they?

Viper: The oldest, the Fuxing has eleven years, later Xìnyǎng is nine years old and the last Huǒ is five years.

Tigress: No credible, but what about the Po and its title, we do not think we're married and it's probably not very exemplary, as we are masters of Kung Fu, is not it exemplary, right.

Viper: Are you married, Po still has his title and when it comes to leading by example, you are the best examples, because there are not many masters Kung Fu, who have a family, kids and responsibilities so that you and they have coped with everything.

Tigress: Thank you, but how is it possible that Po he could keep his title?

Viper: The Council Shaolin decided that you are able to defend themselves against attacks by criminals and kidnappers, besides, who would want to grab the second largest Master of Kung Fu in China.

Tigress: Wow I can not believe it.

Viper: Well, now better tell what happened.

Tigress: Nothing, nothing happened, I just have to go to your room.

Viper: But you do not live here, your room is now peace Xìnyǎng and Huǒ.

Tigress: What, like this?

Viper: You live in peace Master Shifu, along with Po.

Tigress: Really, can you tell me what's going on here?

Viper: Tigress, are you all right?

Tigress: Yes, obviously I had to hit you in the head during training.

Viper: You trained, you not doing this, out of fifteen years.

Tigress: Fifteen years?

Viper: Yes, and from the time when you are the best Grand Master, it was not you needed, because, you and Po, no longer they have to fight.

Tigress: What do you mean, we do not fight, so who fights?

Viper: I, Crane, Monkey and Mantis.

Tigress: Well, I think I'll go to your room.

Then she left, but by the thought passed her, the training room and went on to training as she walked into the training room and began to think after a while came to the conclusion that it is only a dream, and when he wakes up, it is a matter of time, but if it is a vision of the future , in that case, after all, it will be difficult for her to get used to this state of affairs, but in this dream, fulfilled all her dreams come true, even though in reality, she is not yet ready to have children and it would completely abandon the training, but once she that what is here, but if he still lived Master Shifu and Mr. Ping, but you can not have everything, came to the training room and started her intensive training.

**Reality:**

So far dreams Tigress, durable all night long, but that did not stop there, however Po and the rest of Five, they had time to wake up, everyone immediately went to her room to see if everything is okay with her, but everything was fine, but Tigress still lay in a coma , regaining lost strength, then everyone they went to breakfast, leaving her alone with her dreams and dreams.

* * *

**Well, so it's the end of chapter 6, I hope you all enjoyed it, as I wrote earlier, my stories are in the process of change and even in this chapter I'm translating it, I tried to change some parts, because I want to would the story attracted the readers of, so as the previous one.**

**Of course, if you still are any grammatical errors or language, it's very sorry, but when I look at the first chapters of, my previous history, you really see the difference and a significant improvement.**

**Well, that's all for now, and of course do not forget and write ****REVIEWS****, tell me how you like it and all, whether the name is better, thank you for reading and best regards.**

* * *

**Xiǎo líng- Healer  
** **Fùxīng-** **Reviver** **  
Xìnyǎng-** **Belief ** **  
Huǒ- ** **Fiery**


End file.
